


Hotel Suite 704

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Available, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I need someone to overpower me, Mr. Barnes, and I think you're the one do it."





	Hotel Suite 704

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).

Bucky knocked on the door of hotel suite 704, knowing that Steve would be waiting for him. He called Bucky every month like clockwork to take what only Bucky could give him. Each time Steve tired of playing the superhero, he would pick up the phone and say, "_Can I see you?_"

As if Bucky would ever say no.

Today, when Steve opened the door, he looked wound up, suit jacket thrown over a chair and his shoes on the other side of the room. His eyebrows furrowed in agitation as he fidgeted with the buttons of his dress shirt.

"You're late, Barnes. What do I even pay you for?" Steve spat, eyes still on his shirt. Most likely, this was the emotional runoff from saving the world for the hundredth time.

Nonetheless, agitated _and_ rude? Bucky couldn't let that go.

"You pay for this," Bucky said. He shut the door behind him and pushed Steve against it. He reached under Steve’s legs to lift him off the ground, watching the surprise spread across Steve’s face. Keeping one hand under Steve’s thigh, Bucky used the other to unbuckle Steve’s belt, sliding it slowly through the loops. He pulled off Steve's pants in a series of rough pulls on the fabric. One by one, he popped open the rest of the buttons on Steve's shirt, determined to exposed him completely.

Steve tried to escape the hold, but Bucky just leaned forward, his chest pinning Steve’s chest to the door while his arms pulled Steve’s legs firmly around his waist.

“Have you forgotten so soon, Captain?” he whispered into Steve’s ear. Bucky felt the moment when the tension melted from Steve’s body. Bucky bit his earlobe, a punishment for being so cantankerous early on. Steve moaned at the contact, looking at him wide eyed and desperate. It reminded Bucky of the look Steve had given him when he had first been hired for this job.

_"You want me to what?" Bucky asked, looking at the blonde man who had recently started attending his group fitness classes. The man had stayed back, introduced himself as 'Steve, but you might know me better as Captain America,' and then asked him for… this._

_"I need someone to overpower me, Mr. Barnes, and I think, with that metal arm of yours, you're the one do it."_

_"You're telling me that the all-American boy, bisexual icon, and super soldier himself wants to submit to a personal trainer/part time prostitute?"_

_"I prefer the term sex worker, but whatever suits you best," Steve said._

_Bucky huffed out a laugh. "Why me?"_

_"You came recommended by my friend Peggy. She says you're a fellow veteran who knows when to take orders and when to push back," he said, stepping closer. Bucky looked into Steve's eyes and saw a challenge there, sitting next to a wild desperation. This was a man who looked so wound up he probably had no idea how to unravel._

_"Yeah," Bucky said. “Let's give it a shot.”_

Bucky jerked his thoughts back to the present. He walked across the room, throwing Steve unceremoniously on the bed. He paused to look down at Steve’s naked form sprawled across the sheets. He exhaled slowly, overwhelmed with the task at hand. What could he do to thoroughly take Steve apart, then put him back together again? Bucky removed his tank top, slid off his sweatpants and boxer briefs in one movement, waiting for the idea to come to him.

“Don’t forget why you need me, Captain,” Bucky whispered, prowling up Steve’s body. "You're here to be used."

He pushed two fingers into Steve, leaning over to relish the gasp from Steve's lips. The fingers slid in easily, so Bucky added a third one. Steve's hands clutched at the sheets as he bowed upwards to take the fingers deeper inside him. 

Bucky flattened Steve back on to the mattress with his left arm, cool metal touching Steve’s fevered skin. As his fingers worked Steve open, Bucky took one of Steve’s nipples into his mouth, fluttering his tongue before dragging his teeth over the sensitive peak.

“Bucky,” Steve moaned. “Bucky, please.”

Something in Bucky’s chest constricted a little. He had told himself not to get attached to this posh golden boy who'd propositioned him at his own gym, but with each month that passed, he found himself thinking of Steve often. He’d even set up a Google alert for “Captain America + injured” to make sure that Steve stayed safe on missions. _Attached_ was putting it lightly.

Just to be contrary, Bucky slipped all three fingers out of Steve’s ass, leaving him whining at the withdrawal. He had so many things that he still wanted to do to Steve. Bucky wanted Steve undone. He wanted to ride Steve, his hands holding Steve's wrists, not letting him touch, only to make the desperate sounds Bucky loved so much. He wanted to flip Steve over, wrap an arm around his chest, and pound into him until Steve was sobbing for relief. 

They would have time for that later.

For now, he simply replaced his mouth with titanium fingers, toying with Steve’s nipples a bit more. Bucky moved his hips forward, thrusting so that his cock would tease at Steve’s hole. Another one of those strangled moans escaped Steve just as he reached up to kiss Bucky, who pulled back sharply. Steve wouldn’t get sweetness until he fully atoned for his earlier attitude. 

“You don’t tell me what to do, Captain,” Bucky said at Steve’s ear. “All you can do is take what I give you.”

To punctuate the sentence, he pressed forward in shallow thrusts, advancing and retreating, but keeping Steve on the edge, writhing against the sheets. Then, reared back all at once, grabbed Steve’s hips with both hands, and sank into Steve completely.

“Fuck,” Steve said, on shaky breath. Bucky looked him over carefully, eyes hooded, chest flushed, breath shallow, Steve looked absolutely helpless. He had placed himself in Bucky’s hands to be taken apart, yet they were only halfway there.

Bucky lifted Steve’s hips off the bed to enter at an angle, fucking him with long, deep strokes. This time was for his own pleasure; Bucky would get him off once Steve was blind with need. Bucky set a hard pace, pounding fiercely, letting them both know who was in control. When he felt his climax coming, Bucky pulled out, batting Steve’s hands away when they tried to pull him back in. 

He shifted until his dick was positioned just below Steve’s chin. Dazed, Steve looked up at Bucky, his eyes widening slowly as he realized what was about to happen. Bucky stroked himself until he came, seed spraying wildly across Steve’s face. Steve flopped down on the mattress, his movements lacking grace, body still shaking that Bucky hadn’t touched his cock. He watched the militant exterior fall away, leaving only raw emotion behind.

“There’s my good boy,” Bucky said, flicking his tongue experimentally against Steve’s cheek. “Now let’s have that kiss.”

He licked his own come sloppily from Steve’s face, savoring the taste of them, mingled together, savoring the way Steve that whimpered at his attentions. Bucky kissed Steve just as sloppily, fingertips of one hand against pressing against Steve’s throat while the other grazed Steve’s swollen dick. Utterly past words or even sounds, Steve responded only with a tear falling from his left eye.

“Okay, baby, you’ve suffered enough.”

Bucky grabs Steve’s dick and doesn’t let go until he screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Permission is given to transform this work in ways including, but not limited to: podfic, fic sequels, LEGO towers, fan art, fan vids, etc.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Hotel Suite 704](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757810) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)


End file.
